


Innocence Lost

by telperion_15



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don's assumptions aren't always correct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence Lost

“God, Charlie, do you know what you look like when you’ve been well-and-truly fucked?” Propped up on one elbow, Don stared down at the picture of sated lust spread out before him.

“No, what?” said Charlie lazily.

  


  


“Ravaged innocence. Like you’ve had every bit of purity stripped away from you, and you enjoyed every single second of it.”

  


  


Charlie suddenly rolled them over until he was straddling Don.

  


  


“You’re making one very big assumption as part of that assessment,” he murmured, punctuating his words with a trail of kisses down Don’s chest towards his rapidly recovering cock.

  


  


“And what is that?” asked Don breathlessly.

  


  


“You’re assuming I was innocent to begin with.” His mouth hovering over Don’s erection, he looked up at Don from beneath his eyelashes. Don’s breath hitched.

  


  


“What do I look like now?”

  


  


“Like the cat who got the cream.”

  


  


Charlie smiled ferally. “Not yet.”


End file.
